The Newest Potter
by DesaraSoleil
Summary: It's been nine months and you can guess what that means. It's time to welcome the newest member of the Potter clan!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm summers' day one afternoon in Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow was a beautiful neighborhood with beautiful, old-fashioned houses. In one particular house, one that only a certain few could see, lived the Potter family. Here lived a lovely red-headed wife and her raven-haired husband. Now, these may not be the same Potters you might be thinking of. Oh no. These Potters were living in a happier time, but there had always been plenty of love shared in this household.

"Want some treacle tart before supper, Teddy?" asked Ginny Weasley-Sorry- Ginny Potter from the kitchen.

"No thanks Auntie Ginny," hollered seven-year old Teddy Lupin from the living room. Teddy was too busy trying to beat his Godfather at a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Need any help in there Gin?" Harry asked as surveyed the chess board in pretend concentration. He was letting young Teddy win, but Teddy didn't need to know that.

"I'm fine Harry," answered Ginny in an exasperated tone as she rolled her eyes. She whipped her wand and the vegetables for supper began cutting themselves. Ginny sat slowly at the kitchen, deciding on a break. Harry didn't allow her to be on her feet for too long. This was one of his ridiculous rules she didn't mind too much.

Ginny smiled absent-mindedly as she patted her round belly. Ever since they had found out Ginny was expecting (and she's been expecting for 8 ½ months now) Harry had been very particular on how Ginny took care of herself. He had the habit of coming home from work as early as possible and waited until the last minute to leave in the morning. He had even considered stopping work for a while.

Ginny had to point out to him that if he stopped working as Second in Command at the Auror Department they wouldn't have enough money to take care of a baby anyway. She had already quit her job as famed chaser for the Holyhead Harpies six months ago and thought it best that at least one of them kept working.

But Ginny had to admit to herself that she did miss her job once in a while. She barely ever went anywhere since Harry kept worrying that something would happen to her if she left the safety at home. Like a troll would just stumble into Godric's Hollow and step on her. What were the odds of that?

Flying a broom was out of the question as well. She had exceeded her usual weight by quite a bit since getting pregnant and she feared for the safety of her Infinity 280. Besides, when you have to go to the bathroom every two minutes a broom ride becomes more of a bother than anything.

But Ginny had to admit, there were some great benefits to the whole baby thing. For example, the unquenchable thirst of the entire female population around her to give her things. Books from Hermione; perfume from Fleur; work outs with Audrey; shopping trips with Angelina; endless advice from Mum and potions Luna concocted which involved the body parts of strange, un- known creatures. They were meant to help morning sickness or something but were said to have a few side effects. Ginny would never know what these effects were since she never drank any of the potions, much to Hermione and Harry's relief.

The sound of popping bubbles from the boiling pot of water on the stove awoke Ginny from her thoughts of how the last eight months had been. Bracing the table, the expecting woman stood up with a frustrated sigh. When getting up was becoming more strenuous than an Olympic sport you knew it was getting old.

Just as Ginny was about to drop the sliced vegetables into the pot, she felt a strange feeling in between her legs then heard the 'splash' of water hitting the ground. This water sure as heck wasn't coming from the pot.

"Oh," was the first thing that came into Ginny's mind and out of her lips. Then came more useful words such as 'water breaking' and 'baby' then 'Tell Harry'. That last one made her groan. She had a feeling he was not going to take with calm maturity and finesse.

"You okay there Ginny?" called a concerned Harry from the living room, probably having heard the splashing water.

"Well now that you mention it..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Don't blame me for the delay; blame the lack of internet connection!

This might be a bit short but I think that's how I might keep them.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny slowly made her way to the living room, one hand on her belly the other on the wall. She wasn't in any pain or anything. She just wanted to reach Harry as slowly as possible.

Entering the living room, she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Teddy was seated on the edge of the couch, scrutinizing the active chessboard as if it had abused him. Harry was seated on the other side, no longer looking at the board but staring apprehensively at his wife.

"Ginny..." he said cautiously. Harry was sudden afraid she wasn't going to say something like 'I'm fine' or 'Why are you worrying? It's not like I'm going to explode!'

Oh Merlin, I hate it when he looks at me like that, Ginny thought. She mustered up a weak smile which she hoped would calm her husband's nerves. Apparently, it wasn't very convincing. Harry was no longer seated; his face pale-ish and his green eyes were dangerously wide. Ginny's fruitless smile turned into a grimace. This man is going to give himself a heart attack.

Ginny rushed, as quickly as a woman soon to be in labor could rush, to her husband and placed a cool hand on his cheek. "Calm down Harry, it's nothing serious," she said, and then she realized that wasn't exactly true and said, "It's just that we're having a baby, Harry... as in, right now."

Whatever color that had managed to cling to Harry's cheeks had now quickly vanished. It seemed like he had forgotten how to breathe.

"B- Baby?" he choked out. "As in, right now?"

Ginny was questioning her poor husband's mental health at that moment, but simply nodded her head with a raised brow.

"You mean right now? How did that happen?" Harry exclaimed. He didn't look like the man who led Aurors into dangerous situations. He looked and sounded like every new father probably would: Confused and slightly mental. Ginny couldn't help but feel pity for him, if not exasperation.

"Harry," Ginny said slowly, "There really isn't much time to explain the details of the last nine months right now, but what we do need to do is stay calm and send Teddy home, for now, don't you think?" The couple looked towards the lime green-haired boy on the couch who had long since lost interest in the game.

Young Teddy Lupin was very confused as to what was occurring at that moment between his aunt and uncle. He tilted his head to the side and asked, "Are you having the baby now, Auntie Ginny?"

"That's right! You're taking this much better than your brave Uncle Harry here. He's going to take you home, love. That alright?"

"No!" cried Teddy stubbornly. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. "I want to see the baby! You promised I could!"

How could Ginny not smile at that? "No worries, Ted! Soon as the baby's here we'll fetch for you and Grandma and Grandpa, alright? You won't miss a thing!" Over the years, Teddy had become more than just a Godson to Ginny and she loved him as if he were her own. He was going to be her child's big brother.

Teddy took a moment to consider his surrogate aunt's proposal. After a second's thought, he nodded in agreement with a large grin.

Ginny smiled back warmly then began to shake her unresponsive husband back to Earth. He still had a shocked expression stuck on his face and hadn't moved a muscle. "Harry, why don't you take Teddy home and I'll call for my mum, alright?"

It took a while for Harry's mind to return to the present. He blinked a few times before finding his voice. "R- Right Ginny. I'll take Teddy home and you call your mum..." he mumbled, seemingly still dazed.

Teddy, feeling pity for his beloved uncle, took Harry's hand and dragged him towards the fireplace where they'd be taking the Floo Network to the Tonks' residence.

In the fireplace, a goofy grin spread upon our bespectacled hero's face as he stared as his wife. He felt a sudden rush of affection towards her and took that moment to show it. He stepped out and embraced Ginny in a fierce kiss that silenced any words that had considered leaving her lips.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear when their lips finally parted. Before Ginny could get the surprised expression off her face, her husband and godson, whose tongue stuck out in disgust, had disappeared in a bout of green flames in the fireplace.

Ginny was trying to pluck up the energy to be annoyed by her husband's stunt, but just indulged in a childish smile.

The young witch took a moment to herself before recalling the situation at hand. She made her way towards the kitchen window and swung the sills open. Ginny was greeted with a gust of fresh summer air. She withdrew her wand from her pocket and pointed it towards the sky.

She closed her deep brown eyes and thought of her and Harry carrying a small bundle with little fists poking out of it. "Expecto Patronum!" she whispered. A magnificent silver stallion erupted from her wand and galloped to the east, towards the Borrow.

"Mum, it's time," she whispered. The message would be sent through her Patronus when it reached her childhood home.

When Ginny could no longer see the silvery mist beyond the horizon she withdrew from the window and headed upstairs to her bedroom. "Nothing to do now, but wait for the Calvary to arrive."

Ginny knew her mother would appear any moment from now.

No doubt, with reinforcements.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now, if you please, PRETTY please review! And if you have time, leave one on the first chapter as well. Apparently, if I don't specify that, no one will do it. lolz

Love and Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know! It's been forever and I have no real excuse except for laziness and a term of writer's block. But new chapter up and I hope you do enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment when you're done! ^_^

Disclaimer: Well of course I don't own this! If I did it wouldn't be fanfiction, now would it? Go J.K.R!

* * *

"Those incorrigible little gnomes!"

A very annoyed Molly Weasley glared daggers at the numerous potato-headed creatures that were enjoying themselves on the Borrow's extensive lawn. Since the last of the Weasley children had left home and Mr. Weasley was both too kind and getting on in years, the gnomes had moved themselves almost permanently onto the Weasley property.

Arthur Weasley sat comfortably at the kitchen table with his usual copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. Over the years, the father of seven had changed very little. His stomach was just slightly rounder (which he would probably blame on his wife's glorious cooking) and his almost bald head had speckles of grey along with the flaming red.

Over his thickened glasses, he looked over at his wife with a small smile. "Oh why worry yourself over the gnomes, dear? They've made themselves at home for quite a while now. Why not leave them be, hm?"

"Oh don't be so lazy, Arthur! Besides, they frighten the chickens!" Molly snapped at her husband. He simply sighed in response and went back to his paper.

"Maybe I should call some of the boys," Molly muttered in an attempted to be casual. Arthur gave her a look to inform her that she wasn't succeeding. She ignored it. "You know, just to see if they can do something about the gnomes. You're much too nice, dear, and your back! Besides, they haven't been around in almost two weeks! Maybe I should make some of that treacle tart Harry is so fond of…"

Molly's private ideas of conspiracy to get her family to visit more often were interrupted by a gleaming figure in the sky. A silvery stallion trotted into view of the Burrow's kitchen window.

"Mum, it's time," said the patronus in their only daughter's voice before it evaporated into thin air.

A few moments of silence took place in the Burrows' kitchen before Arthur broke the silence.

"Time for what?"

Molly jumped slightly, snapping out of her reverie. She twirled around; hands clutched onto the kitchen counter, and looked at her husband with wide eyes and her mouth slightly a gap. Some might consider this to be the look of a crazy woman, but Arthur knew this to be Molly Weasley on full Wife and Mother Mode.

"Don't ask such silly questions Arthur! We have to get moving!" she squealed as she rushed up the stairs to prepare her things, her wand at the ready as if preparing for war.

Arthur, his ginger brows furrowed together, was still lost. "Should I, erm, call someone, dear?"

"Well of course Arthur! Send a Floo to the Ministry. Make sure you get Hermione, darling! Poor Ronald will be useless in this situation," Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed from somewhere in the expansive Weasley home. The sounds of random objects falling and crashing and drawers being roughly shut didn't help Arthur's growing anxiety of the situation.

"What should I say?" he hollered from the base of the steps as he watched his wife thunder down. She had two moth-eaten carpet bags filled with God knows what in each hand and a no-nonsense expression.

"Tell her 'It's time!'" she said before giving her befuddled husband a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared with a 'pop'.


	4. Chapter 4

Woot! A new chapter up and it didn't take half an eternity! The Bad News: It's SHORTER than the last chapter! lolz XD I think that the chapters following will be much long when the other members of the Weasley family start popping up. I've already started writing pieces of the next few chapters I just need to, you know, piece them up. lolz Oh yeah, I also did research on childbirth which was very interesting and quite informative. but, don't worry, I'll spare you of the details. I just wanted to make sure I was doing this right. lolz

Oh, and I've got loads of OneShot ideas so I'll probably post one one or two before the next chapter is out.

So, now that I'm done blabbing, I hope you enjoy and that you're welling to give up a moment of time to review. ^_^

**EDIT: **Fixed the mistake I made about the number of times Molly has been through this. Thanks SOO much AccioHope for showing me how! Such a Lifesaver!

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series... it would suck. But since J.K. owns the copyrights, it ROCKS! The End.**

* * *

Back at Godric's Hollow, Ginny sat as patiently as she could on her side of the couple's king-sized bed. Ginny had a bad habit of kicking while she slept and the size was the only thing that allowed a good night's sleep possible for the both of them. But at that moment, Ginny's legs were fidgeting from the maddening pain of her first contraction.

She had experienced worse, she assured herself. Compared to a lot Quidditch accidents and a few battles she'd endured this was nothing. But right then, as she rubbed her swelling tummy in comfort and breathed short, patterned breaths, Ginerva Molly Weasley couldn't recall wanting anything more as she did her mother right then.

"Are you alright, darling?" said a voice.

Ginny looked up at the doorway with a look of surprise and suspicion. She was sure she was having some sort of pregnancy hallucination and just imaging her mother's voice. But when Mrs. Weasley appeared at her door with her carpet bags (which were older than Ginny herself) and her no nonsense look, the pregnant woman felt nothing but relief.

"I'm alright Mum, really I am," Ginny assured her mother who was touching her cheek affectionately before setting down her carpet bag, "Just had my first bloody contraction and it hurt like hell! It's been 11 minutes so I don't know when the next one's coming," Ginny reeled off calmly before her mother could ask. Her anxiety, for the moment, was practically gone.

Mrs. Weasley was completely business right then. She figured they had a good amount of time before the next contraction so she wasn't worried about the baby coming anytime soon. "I came as soon I got your message darling. I sent your father to call Hermione at the Ministry so I'm sure she'll be here soon. You can bet the rest of the family will be flooding in.

Molly looked up from her carpet bag unloading when she remembered something. "Where's Harry?"

"He's dropping Teddy off at the Andromeda's," Ginny replied. "He'd been staying over for dinner when my water broke and all. We'll bring him back over when the baby's born or send an owl since everyone else is going to be here." The chit-chat was a good distraction. Ginny was thankful her mum chose to call Hermione first; the company of her favorite sister-in-law was definitely going to help her steel her nerves.

Molly merely nodded as she tied back Ginny's hair to keep it out of the way and placed her daughter in a comfortable position on the bed pillows. Molly had experienced and supervised enough births to know what needed to be done.

"AHHHHH!" was Ginny's not-so-calm exclamation as she experienced her next contraction.

Screw wizarding duels and bludgers to the head. They had nothing on this. Ginny's fingers grabbed manically at a pillow and almost tore it in half as the waves of searing pain washed over her. How in the world her mother was able to do this seven times, she'd never know.

After a few seconds, it was over. Ginny was busy panting in exhaustion. She began to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

"... Seventeen minutes apart," Molly announced as she gave the clock on the wall a critical glare. "They won't be getting any easier, darling. Best to brace yourself."

Ginny nodded, he lips pursed together in determination. Her mom wasn't using any sugarcoating or words of wisdom to make her feel better and that was perfect. Just like her Harpies' couch, Molly Weasley knew just how to get her daughter psyched for a pain-staking match.

Out of nowhere, and quite comically, a woman with explosive brown hair in Ministry robes bounded into the room. Hermione was completely out of breath and held onto the door frame for support. After catching her breath she smiled at the redheaded in the room. "I'm here!" she announced.

Ginny simply stared at her best friend for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. She didn't know if she was delirious or just needed the laugh, but it was good to see her favorite workaholic.

"The last time I checked, a mother-to-be isn't supposed this elated until _after_ she becomes a mother," the talented muggle-born huffed as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Hermione tried to look annoyed but it was a half-hearted effort. She gave Ginny's hand a good squeeze and Ginny grinned back. Turning her head to Molly, Hermione asked, "So everything is going alright?"

Grandma Weasley just nodded, keeping her eyes on the clock. Hermione mimicked her for a moment before turning back to her pregnant friend. "I sent a flock of memos at the Ministry before I left. Within the hour, everyone will be here," she informed. Hermione couldn't help but smile in a pitying way at Ginny.

At the news, Ginny couldn't help but feel both peaceful and apprehensive at the thought of her whole family being around for this moment. Ginny adored the whole Weasley clan to death but sometimes their numbers were... suffocating, to put it gently. Other times, she just didn't feel complete unless she had her whole family around her. Ginny just wasn't which one of those moments it was now.

But, of course, she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

I thank you EVER so much for reading! Now please, PLEASE review so I know what you think about it and let me know if there's anything I should change or work on! I still think my dialogue still needs work...


	5. Chapter 5

The lamplights on the streets of Godric's Hollow were illuminating the peaceful silence that filled the quiet village.

However, the wizarding home that happened to be located in Godric's Hollow had enough noise and chatter going on to wake up the whole neighborhood. Thank goodness for enchantments.

In the Potter residence, seventeen Weasleys waited impatiently for the birth of one little Potter. Seeing as the majority of these Weasleys were under the age of five, peace was not to be had that night.

Young Victoire, only four years old, was focused on her younger sister's blonde locks. Victoire was in the mood to play hair dresser and Dominique was the only available client. Little Dominique, however, wasn't much of a willing participant and made quite the effort to escape her big sister's clutches screaming, 'No, no Vicky! I don wan' you to do my hair! You make it huuurt! Leave me ALONE!"

Little Roxanne and Lucy were using their new found aptitude for crawling to the fullest of their ability by scampering across the floor at amazing speeds. After many attempts, Lucy was even able to stand up, however, this shocked the little redhead so much she fell flat on her bum. Molly, the ever responsible 3-year old, was trying to keep track of the young toddlers. However, she had lost track of little Freddie who had disappeared somewhere...

Lastly was the newest addition, six month old Louis who was aimlessly staring at the commotion going on about him from the sanctuary that was his father's lap. He seemed quite unaware that he would no longer be the youngest member in the family anymore in just a few hours... or that he was even the youngest to begin with.

The mothers of all these little Weasleys were occupied with more pressing matters upstairs in the Potters' master bedroom where Ginny was. Apparently, this was a situation that needed four mothers and one supportive best friend. They seemed to have everything under control but there was still one thing missing...

"Hey, where's Harry?" asked bespectacled Percy from his uncomfortable position in the armchair. He hadn't said much and had just noticed the missing husband.

"He's dropping off Teddy at Andromeda's." answered Ron. He was leaning against the fireplace, staring at the flames with a troubled, slightly annoyed expression. "But that was a while ago. Harry should be here by now..."

As if his piercing gaze was enough to cause it to happen, the flames flashed a bright green and Harry Potter stumbled out.

Ron jumped in surprise, but quickly got over it. "Where the hell have you been, man? Ginny's been waiting for you!"

The raven-haired man was shocked for a moment to find his whole family in his living room and looked rather frazzled. "I'm sorry, mate! Andromeda wasn't home and I couldn't very well leave Teddy on his own! I had to wait for her to come back and I got here as fast as I could but..." he said breathlessly.

"Cool it Ron," advised Bill, "Give Harry a break. He's here now and it's not like Ginny has had the baby, yet."

"Ginny! How's Ginny doing? Is she alright?" asked Harry in a distracted tone. He didn't wait for an answer as the man with the lightening scar flew up the stairs to his labored wife.

There was a moment of quiet after Harry's disappearance. "It wouldn't have killed the man to say hello," George said in a wounded tone, only slightly serious.

"You can't blame him," smirked Percy, "Ginny is going to kill him for taking so long... not to mention getting her pregnant in the first place. Let's hope he has a Calming Draught in his pocket or at least knows how to dodge."

As if on cue, an eruption of angry yells and the sound of a door slamming exploded from upstairs. Soon after, Harry stumbled down the stairs to the throng of men and children. He appeared as if he just had a frightening encounter with a Boggart.

"You all right there, mate?" Ron asked uneasily, giving Harry a bracing pat on the back to comfort him in the manliest way possible.

George, who was bouncing little Roxanne on his knee, gave a wicked grin. "What do you know, Percy was right for once! Our little sis try to kill you, did she?"

Harry couldn't speak at first but simply shook his head dumbly until he found his voice. "Sh- She's only threatened me so far. Molly had to pry the wand out of her hand before she snapped it or tried to curse someone… namely me."

The rest of the men in the room laughed and grimaced at the same time. Ron, however, just looked confused and somewhat frightened at that prospect. Hermione knew how to use a wand better than anyone and had a mighty temper at times.

"Fleur was the same way," Bill nodded. "You know how Veelas get when they're angry? Well ¼ Veela or whole, Fleur was twice as murderous." Bill shuddered slightly before returning Louis' fallen pacifier to his begging lips.

Percy simply shook his head and chuckled. "I had it best. Audrey insisted on doing it the muggle way and going to a hospital. All I had to do was stand outside the door until she needed me, which she never seemed to, then come in at the end of it to greet a smiling wife with a daughter in her arms. Simple."

"Cowardly git," George growled, "Angelina cursed me out in four different languages and threw at least nine jinxes at me during a six hour labor. That was with this one," he said as he grabbed little Fred before he tipped a lamp over. The little 3-year-old seemed to be obsessed with pushing things over and seeing them crash. It was all very amusing to him. "And that's why we're only having two of 'em."

Harry collapsed into an arm chair across the room from Percy by the fire and rubbed his temples, groaning tiredly. "I feel so guilty, you know? I did this to her and I don't even have the guts to be by her side for this. Some Chosen One I am..."

Ron couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Trust me, not even the strongest wizard on Earth would be insane enough to mess with an angry witch... well, except Dumbledore. But that man was special so he doesn't count."

Harry looked up at Ron and even though he felt terrible at that moment, a small smile crept onto his lips. "I promise you, the day Hermione becomes pregnant I'll jump for joy. I can't wait for you to go through this. Imagine what she'll do to you. If she gets her wand, we know she won't miss."

The color in Ron's face completely drained from his features, making his red hair stand out as his blue eyes to pop out in fear.

"We're going to have to scrap your ashes off the walls when she's done with you," George smiled at his frightened little brother.

As if suddenly aware of the situation, little Freddie began laughing and pointing mockingly at Ronald.

"Uncle Won look funny!"

* * *

If you've read this far, a review would be SUCH an honor. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

As each hour passed since the arrival of her loving family, Ginny was beginning to wonder if wanting them all around was a smart move on her part.

"Jus' breaze, Ginevra. Don' forgeet your breazing," advised Fleur, dabbing Ginny's blotched forehead with a damp washcloth. Ginny couldn't help but think that if she wasn't breathing, she would be dead. That state of being would be a lot less painful than labor.

"I'm working on it, Fleur," Ginny hissed through gritted teeth.

To her right Molly was squeezing her hand as she kept her eyes on her watch, timing the contractions religiously. Once in a while she'd say something like 'You can do it, sweetheart' and 'There you go, honey' in an even tone. This sort of agitated Ginny a little but she kept a tight grasp on her mum's experienced fingers.

To her left Hermione and Angelina were taking turns holding her hand and speaking calmly. Angelina was doing most of the talking. Her words of encouragement were coming straight from the Qudditch pitch and though it'd been a while since either of them had been on the field, Ginny appreciated it.

Hermione stuck with the hand holding and reassuring smiles. Every once in a while she'd think of a spell that would help the situation like send a nice breeze through the room or protect the fingers of anyone's hand Ginny happened to be squeezing during a particularly painful contraction; Ginny had already bruised Fleur and the wedding ring on her finger didn't help. The little things made all the difference and Ginny was thankful for that.

Audrey, the only member of the family Ginny hadn't spent a part of her childhood with, had taken the role of assistant midwife to Molly. She was at her beck and call whenever necessary, though she stuck to a corner of the room, as far away from Ginny as possible. It wasn't that she wasn't supportive; Audrey just couldn't see the beauty of bringing new life into the world without strong medication. She couldn't help but mutter every once in while about what it was wizard's had against epidurals or C-sections.

All in all, Ginny had more people at her side than most patients had surgeons during brain surgery. There was only one thing missing…

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BLOODY HUSBAND!" she screamed. The women looked from one to the other, thinking who would take this one.

"I'll get him!" Audrey gratefully offered. In a flash, she'd jumped and streaked out of the room like she wanted to win the 50m dash.

"Honey, don't you remember?" said Angelina, picking her words carefully. "Harry was here, but you tried to kill him so he ran out. It seemed best that you didn't become a mother and a widow on the same day."

"I did?" Ginny asked. She could vaguely recall pointing her wand at someone and telling them to get out of her face or they'd come to long for the days when a psychotic Tom Riddle was the one out to murder them, since she would very much succeed where he had failed… but really, she could have been talking to anyone.

A searing pain rushed through Ginny for what felt like the millionth time. She grabbed the closest hand she could find and squeezed as much of her pain as she could into it. There was no way she was going to be keeping all this emotion to herself.

"Hermione," said Angelina though gritted teeth, "I think you're spell might be wearing off. I'm starting to feel her labor pains through my fingers."

"Fleur!" roared Ginny, "if you dare spray any more of that nauseating crap you call perfume into this room I'll jam it so far up your nose all you'll be smelling for the next three months is Lavender Ocean Breeze. If you think I have a problem making my oldest brother a widower you have another thing coming!"

Fleur froze midsqueeze with a shocked expression on her flawless features. The Veela woman took a moment to consider her options, then slowly placed the perfume back into her bag. "Ef you don' leek it, you cou'd juz zay so." She was clearly offended, and obviously could not remember the 'graceful' way in which she handled her own pregnancy not a year earlier. Let's just say Bill Weasley had gained a few new scars from the occasion.

Molly had taken her place at the foot of the bed where all the baby birthing action would be taking place. "All right Ginny, it looks like you're almost 10 centimeters apart."

Ginny jerked her head up and looked hopefully at her mother. "That means it's over, right? Please tell me that means it's over!"

"No, actually. I'm afraid this is where the fun part begins. Time for pushing, love."

Ginny groaned loudly and threw her head back. "Will one of you PLEASE do something useful or GET OUT!" she screeched.

"Come on Ginny, this is the final stretch!" cheered Angelina, though it looked like she was crying too. Ginny still had a merciless grip on her. Angelina turned to Hermione, "Where in the bloody hell is Harry?"

Hermione didn't have an answer for Angelina, but rather looked at Ginny. She looked at her messy flaming hair in its disheveled ponytail. She looked at her blotched cheeks, and sweat drenched skin. Most importantly, past the snapping and yelling, Hermione could see the panic in Ginny's eyes. Ginny never liked looking scared, and she barely ever was, but at that moment the emotion was radiating from her. Ginny was terrified and with all the support she had in that room, there was one person she needed and he wasn't there. That was unacceptable.

From the very moment Hermione realized she had real friends, friends she would have for a lifetime, she made a promise to be there for them no matter what. Whether it was writing their essays and coming up with the right spells and plans to being the voice of reason and putting everyone in their place. It had become her responsibility to make everything right. That worked for her and she wasn't about to stop now.

To the surprise of everyone, Hermione leapt to her feet. "Hold on, Ginny. Harry will be here faster than you can say 'Merlin's pants'." With that strong resolve Hermione marched out of the room to solve the problem. If there was anything Hermione knew how to do it was boss people around and solve problems. Thankfully, those two talents worked perfectly together.

"…Someone, please tell me she's not going to the library."

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed, but either way, please leave a review. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

And here is chapter 7, almost a year since the last one. Whacha gonna do? But I am now determined to finish this before the summer ends. I couldn't do any writing during high school and this has to be done before college starts or it will never end.

Kind of a short chapter, it starts a little shakey, I think, but it turns out alright in the end. It's almost time! Definetly the next chapter. I'm still a little unsure about how much detail I should actually give for the actual giving birth. Don't want to get too graphic, but hey. ^_^

I just want to thank everyone who has put up with reading this story over the past 3 years for their love and dedication. I haven't made it very eas,y but thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate it. :)

Please enjoy the read and it brings me pure joy to read your reviews!

* * *

Hermione was in full heroic, bossypants mode when she thundered down the stairs an entered the noisy living room.

"Audrey, I thought you were fetching Harry?" Hermione asked the brunette who was seated on the arm of Percy's chair trying to fit a bib on a fidgety Molly.

Audrey gave an apologetic expression which was very rare. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I tried. As soon as I mentioned Ginny he just started moaning as if I'd personally wounded him. I couldn't get him up."

"Alright, where is he?" Hermione asked. Everyone pointed towards the kitchen as if it were the location of a massacre.

"He crawled over there when we heard the term 'bloody husband' being mentioned from upstairs. We all assumed it was referring to him," said George.

Hermione caught Ron's eye and with silent understanding they headed towards the kitchen.

The couple found the distraught Mr. Potter seated at the kitchen table with his elbows on the table and his face buried in his palms. His glasses were strewn across the table in defeat and one could hear him moaning none too quietly to him.

"Wow, I don't think he's ever looked quite so pathetic," observed Ronald. Hermione whacked him in the chest but couldn't quite bring herself to disagree. "You alright there, mate?"

"Ginny's been calling for you," said Hermione tentatively. Harry's moan increased in volume as if her very words had stabbed him.

"Come on Harry, really. You sound like a bloody banshee."

Hermione glared incredulously at her husband. Ronald was never well known for his tact, but over the years, especially after years of being in a relationship with Hermione, he had learnt to increase his emotional range from that of a teaspoon to about a saucer, which was really something. At that moment, however, Hermione couldn't remember him being this insensitive for quite some time now.

"Hermione, I know, but I need to talk to Harry about this. You know, man to man." Hermione raised an eyebrow so high it disappeared into her hairline. Ron faced Harry's bowed head with a no nonsense expression. "Listen Harry, you are my best friend. You are honest, kind, trustworthy and an all-around decent bloke. I knew if anyone could take care of my little sister, it was you. That is the only reason why I didn't bash you over the head when you kissed her that day we won the Qudditch Cup; why I didn't strangle you when you proposed; why I didn't stab you with a fork on your wedding day; why I didn't gouge your eyes out when I found out Ginny was pregnant which made it down right impossible for me to pretend that you and my sister weren't doing unspeakable things with each other. Now, if you don't want me to do all those things in one go you will march up those stairs and be the man good enough to marry my sister and the father of my newest nephew! Is. That. Clear?"

Ron glared heavily at top of his best friend's head. Harry hadn't moved an inch since Ron spoke and Hermione was beginning to wonder if he'd even heard when Harry slowly raised his face from his palms. He had an odd expression on his face, yet his eyes locked with Ron's. "Were you really going to stab me with a fork on our wedding day?"

"Yes. And then cut off your arms with a carving knife." They stared at each other for another quiet moment, before they came to some sort of silent, manly agreement as Ron stretched out a hand which Harry appreciatively took. The redhead pulled him and Harry stood. He appeared more present, more resilient. Hermione wasn't sure what part of the conversation had done it, but this was the Harry Ginny needed. This was the Harry that would bring the next Potter into the world.

With nothing but a smile Harry left to return to his wife's side.

Beaming with pride, Ron glanced over at Hermione and it was all he could do to not burst out laughing at her baffled expression. Rather he composed himself, kissed her forehead, shrugged and smiled, then returned to the living room amongst the men.

Hermione stood alone in the kitchen for a moment, shaking her head in annoyance, exhaustion and relief.

"Boys."

* * *

And there it is! Please leave a review for any and all comments and critique. I'd love to hear it!


End file.
